Interruptions
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Astra never died. She redeemed herself by stopping Non and now works at the D.E.O. One day, she asks her niece why she smiles so much after she interviews Lena or has lunch with her. Astra and Alex hatch a plan…


**A/N: some Mon-El/Kara but SuperCorp all the way.**

 **Astra's POV**

The past year has been wonderful once I gained Kara's trust. With that came the trust of her friends and family. Eventually, J'onn realized that I truly only wanted to do right by my niece and allowed me to work at the D.E.O.

It had been a slow week, so I was home early and had cooked dinner for Kara, Alex, Maggie, and myself. Hearing my niece walking towards the door, I looked up when she entered. "Welcome home, Little One." _She's got that smile again. I wonder who or what's causing it. I know it can't be that Mon-El boy she's dating._

"Mmm. Whatever you're cooking smells fantastic!" Hanging her coat, Kara hugged me quickly. "How was your day? Hope you're not going stir crazy. I know things have been slow alien wise." Plopping down on the couch, Kara continued. "Is there enough for Mon-El? He's coming by once Alex is done with him."

"More training?" I tried to stay impartial towards the young Daxamite but it was known how I felt about him.

"Yeah, since he wasn't very hero-like last week, Alex has been putting him through the ringer." Letting her head fall back, she groaned. "He needs to learn that if you're going to be a hero, you can't continue to put yourself first."

"Being a hero isn't for everyone, Kara." My back may have been towards my niece, but I could still feel her glare. "I won't say anything else."

"Thank you."

"What have you done today? Anything interesting at work?" As I finished dinner, Kara started setting the table for five.

"Not much. I just finished an article Snapper gave me and then interviewed the C.E.O. of L-Corp about a new product she has in the works."

 _It must be the C.E.O. who has Little One smiling so much._ "Is it anything interesting?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking of jumping ship and going to L-Corp." All I did was grin. "Astra, I know Earth's technology isn't like Krypton's, but it's getting there." Her voice trailed off when my brow rose. "Okay, no it's not."

"From what I've read, Lena Luthor is quite intelligent and an expert engineer. She would have worked wonders with us back home." _There's that smile again. I was right._

"Yeah, she would have." Before Kara could continue, the front door opened. "Alex, please tell me you haven't killed my boyfriend."

"Hey sis." Walking towards the fridge, Alex put a bottle of wine in the freezer. "Not quite. But I came close."

"There's no way you could kill me." Mon-El proceeded to limp towards his normal seat at the table. "She used lead."

"Alex uses kryptonite when she trains with me and Astra." Kara kissed his cheek quickly causing him to wine. "Sorry."

Alex and I shared a glance before I spoke. Neither of us cared for the boy but had to be civil. "Not only does it help us build up an immunity to the substance, it makes us stronger."

"Yeah but-"

"This is a losing argument, Mon-El." Alex started bringing food to the table. "Maggie can't make it. She's being held over at work on a case. Mind if I take her left overs?"

"Of course." Taking a seat, I started serving the food. "If there are left overs." My eyes flashed towards Mon-El who was taking much more than his amount. Even for an alien.

"He's been through a lot today. Let him eat in peace." Kara placed a gentle hand on his bicep. There was a sick satisfaction when he winced again. _Weakling._

"So, did you have lunch with your girlfriend today? Or was it just an interview?" The young agent tried hiding her amusement.

"Alex!" Kara's face started to turn a deep shade of red. "She's just a friend. I've told you this." She paused, "Just an interview." Another pause. "Over lunch."

Xxx

"You've made real progress, Astra. We're at forty five percent with the Kryptonite lamps and you're doing well." Alex panted as she walked towards a key pad.

"Thank you." I felt my strength return as the lamps started to shut off. "Something has come to my attention about Kara." Alex gave me her full attention. "What do you know about Lena Luthor?"

The shorter woman paused a moment. "A friend of Kara's. Whether she wants to admit it or not, Kara has a crush on her."

"A crush?" My brow creased as I caught the tossed bottle of water.

"Yeah, a crush. Uh…it's where you like someone."

 _I feel as if I'm misunderstanding but…_ "I like you but I don't want to crush you."

A soft blush tinted Alex's cheeks. "No. Not like…not like that. Uh," scratching her head, she thought. "You don't crush them. You have a crush _on_ them. It's different. But…I mean, Kara enjoys spending time with Lena. It…makes her happy."

"But in a different way than friendship?"

"Yes. Exactly. It's like a level or two above friendship."

I chuckled inwardly at the woman's facial expressions as she tried to explain the meaning of 'crushing' to me. "On Krypton, you just told someone you enjoyed their company. If the two people were compatible, they grew closer and eventually married."

"Oh, we would be so lucky. I think if they ever went off for a month or more alone, they'd come back married. Kara just needs to kick Mon-El to the curb and move on. Yeah, he's the last of his race, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to be together. He's an arrogant ass."

"Yes, I don't care for him either. However, I believe Kara just needs to realize how she feels about Lena is admirable and that Lena feels the same."

Alex's head tilted. "What do you mean? Does Luthor have feelings for Kara?"

"Who wouldn't like my niece?"

Groaning, Alex ran a hand through slightly damp hair. "I thought you knew something concrete. I mean, one word and Kara's out the window if something was wrong with Lena. But how could we test that theory without one of them realizing it? Or how could we find out if Lena feels the same way?"

"Over the past seven months, I've researched human interactions. I'm still a little confused about some, however, I'm certain that the way Kara and Lena act around one another is love. That emotion transcends cultures and has the same signs in every race; human or alien."

"You have a point there."

Xxx

 **Alex's POV**

Days passed and we still couldn't figure out what to do about Kara and Lena. There was a moment of downtime at the D.E.O. so the three of us decided to go out for lunch. Pushing around her food, Kara spoke. "Alex, what should I do about Mon-El?"

 _Dump his ass._ "What do you mean? What has he done now?"

"Why do you always think he's done something?" All I did was smirk. "Okay, fine. Nothing. It's just, we're having our official first date tonight…."

Astra chimed in because she knew I'd probably explode. "And you're worried about how Daxamite boys normally end their 'dates'?" A soft, slightly ashamed-like blush tinted my sister's cheeks.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill him." I began to stand only to have Kara grab my arm.

"Alex!" Kara huffed. "Please don't."

"Kara-"

"Little One, you shouldn't feel pressured into anything you don't want. Our races be damned. If you don't want to procreate with him, then don't."

 _Leave it to Astra to get straight to the point._ I stared taken aback by the woman's bluntness. "Yeah…that."

"I don't…it's just…" Before Kara could stumble more, her phone rang. Recognizing the tone, and smile, I knew it was Lena. "Hey! How are you?" _Her face always lights up when she sees Lena's name come up. I wonder what's going on._ "Yeah, I can do lunch." I tried covering my laugh with a cough but failed miserably. "Nothing. I'm talking with Alex and she choked on her drink. She's fine. I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"A second lunch. Really? It's a good thing you burn calories quickly." I couldn't help but tease. "We'll cover for you with J'onn."

"Thanks, Alex." With that, my sister was gone.

Knowing how quickly Kara flew, Astra waited until she would be with Lena to speak. "Little One will be too distracted to listen to us so we can talk freely. We need to get Lena to interrupt that date. I'm just not sure how."

"Knowing him, Mon-El will take her to the bar for their 'date.' That being said, Lena isn't welcome there so there's no plausible way for her to just show up." _I hate scheming against Kara but it's for her own good._ "We both need to show that we've turned over a new leaf with him, right?" All Astra did was nod. "Maybe set up a fancy dinner for them. I'll pay. Somehow, I need to get Lena to show up."

"You do realize there are a number of things that could go wrong, correct?"

"It's all I can think of. Now that Lena knows I'm Kara's sister, and that I'm dating Maggie, she believes me and won't take my head off." Laughing, I remembered the first time Lena came to Kara's apartment. "God, that woman nearly killed me when she found me alone with Kara."

"She's very protective of Kara. Even from the start."

"Mmhmm. Which is one reason why they belong together. Things are slow at the office so keep an eye on Lena. Tell me when Kara's gone and I'll figure something out."

"Deal."

It was nearly two when Astra texted letting me know the coast was clear at L-Corp. Ducking out, I made my way towards the C.E.O.'s office and tried to figure out some plausible explanation as to why I was there. Sadly, I couldn't think of shit. "Is Miss. Luthor available?"

The secretary looked me over quickly before speaking. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No. My name is Agent Dan-"

Suddenly, Lena's door opened. "Oh, Agent Danvers. Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with you in private."

The brunette eyed me a moment. "Please, come in." Stepping to the side, she allowed me entrance. "Take a seat. I was about to let Jess go to lunch." Glancing towards her assistant, Lena continued. "I apologize for the late lunch. The phone conference took longer than I thought."

"No need to apologize, Miss. Luthor."

"Always so understanding. Just put your lunch on my tab. I insist before you start to argue." _She jokes? Lena Luthor jokes? What the Hell?_

"Thank you, Miss. Luthor." With that, the assistant was gone. As I waited, I paced Lena's spacious office.

"Now, how can I help?" Closing the door behind her, Lena poured herself a glass of water. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm here about Kara." A wall of power suddenly shot up around the brunette. "Nothing bad. Well, depending on who you ask." Green eyes continued to burn into my soul. _Damn it. Now I see why Kara's a rambling mess around her. Geez._ "What's your read on Mon-uh…Mike? I'm here as Kara's sister, nothing more."

The C.E.O. chose her words carefully as she sat. "He seems nice enough."

Folding my arms, I smirked. "You might be able to hide your contempt for him from Kara but you can't from me. I know that look."

"Excuse me?"

Holding my hands in surrender, I spoke. "I'm sorry. The more I think about him the more defensive I get. We both care about Kara. You're her best friend. What is your _real_ opinion about Mike?"

Lena's eyes softened when I mentioned her being Kara's best friend. "I hate him. Fully. Any time she complains about him I have to rein in my Luthor genes and not plot ways to get rid of him."

I couldn't help but snort. The idea of evil Lena was too funny. "Kind of the same way you felt about me the time you showed up at Kara's apartment?" Fiery eyes flashed to mine causing me to step back. "It was a joke." Finally, the woman let her killer guard down. "I don't like him either. Nor does Kara's aunt."

"And what _exactly_ am I supposed to do with this information?"

"I don't know. Pop up whenever she's with him or something. One call from you and Kara drops whatever she's doing. And I'm sure that goes both ways."

"I don't appreciate your tone, Agent Danvers."

Groaning, I threw my head back. "Fine." Making my way towards the door, I stopped with my hand on the knob. "If you want to stop a train wreck, be at the fancy Mexican place downtown at seven tonight." With that, I left.

Xxx

 **Kara's POV**

Seven came and I was a little nervous. Something felt off about Astra and Alex making reservations for this place. _Lena and I ate here once. Much better table though._ "Thank you." I smiled at the waiter as he ran through tonight's specials. After he took our orders, the gentleman left.

"This is a nice place. Wow." Mon-El looked around like a kid in a candy store.

 _He might be in a suit but he looks so out of place._ "Yeah, the food is really great too." For the next half hour, we talked about meaningless things. Mostly what's happened at the bar. Not once did he ask about CatCo. I had a hard time focusing because I kept thinking about how much fun Lena and I had the time she brought me here. _We talked about anything and everything. It felt right and there was never a moment my mind drifted. Unlike tonight._

"Kara?" Mon-El's voice finally broke through. "Hey, Kara?"

"Yeah? Sorry." Looking around, I noticed the waiter holding a bottle of Lena's favorite wine. "We didn't order that…."

"I did." Glancing behind the dark-haired man, my eyes fell on Lena in a gorgeous red dress. "I know how much you enjoy it. And I also know you can't remember the name to save your life."

 _My face probably matches her dress right about now. Say something!_ "Y-yeah." Lena's breathtaking smile brightened the room. "Thank you." _Her eyes will be the death of me if her smile doesn't get me first._

"You're welcome. Enjoy."

I watched as the C.E.O. walked with grace back to her side of the room. I felt guilty for listening in on the conversation Lena was having with the older gentleman but I couldn't help it. _I really shouldn't eavesdrop but her voice draws me in. And the talk of a medieval gala fundraiser is much more interesting. I hope she invites me!_ The rest of dinner was filled with more small talk and one-sided conversations. _Mon-El is so narcissistic that he doesn't even realize I've not been paying attention to him since Lena arrived._

Before leaving, Lena caught my eye. "Kara, may I steal you for a moment?"

"Sure." Quickening my pace, I stopped beside the business woman. "How can I help?"

"I just want to introduce you to someone." Standing, Lena placed her hand on the small of my back. "Mr. Darcy, this is Kara Danvers, from CatCo Magazine. She's covered all the stories dealing with my company and any alien related headlines."

"I've read your work." Taking my hand, the taller man smiled. "You're a very talented writer, Miss. Danvers."

"Thank you." _Why is she stroking my back with her thumb? I can't keep myself from shuddering for much longer._ Hearing a throat being cleared, I remembered Mon-El. "Oh, I…uh…need to go."

Removing her hand, Lena took a step back. "Of course. I didn't mean to keep you long. Lunch tomorrow? My treat."

"Office or otherwise?"

An amused chuckle bubbled up the woman's throat. "It's Saturday. So, my place."

"Right. I…I totally forgot."

"If I order, could you pick it up on your way?"

"Yeah, I can do that. See you then."

"Bye."

Changing quickly, Mon-El and I flew to my apartment. _What was that look Lena gave Mon-El? It was territorial. And then placing her hand on my back. She's never done that before. I liked it though. My body is still on fire from her touch._

Entering the window, Alex jumped to attention, tossing her phone over her shoulder. Luckily, Astra caught it before it hit the floor. "Hey! H-how was dinner?"

 _Something's up. Astra's cool as could be but that's her training. They're hiding something._ "It was good. Thanks for paying."

"You're welcome, Little One. Alex was about to head out and I was about to turn in for the night. We have training at zero eight hundred."

Groaning, I shrugged. "Again, with the early training? It's a Saturday!"

Sliding into her coat, Alex chimed in. "Since you work at CatCo, we can't train much during the week."

"Fine. As long as I'm done by noon. I need to be somewhere at one."

"Where to?" Her brow rose.

"it's a purely platonic lunch with Lena."

Astra's brow creased. "When did you see Lena?"

"She was at the restaurant with a guy from the children's hospital. He's in charge of fundraisers and stuff." I paused, "They were talking about…shut up."

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's trying to steal Kara away from me." Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Mon-El pulled me in for a kiss only to get my cheek.

"Why do you say that?"

"She was all territorial when it came to Kara. Putting her hand on her lower back and the look she gave me. Damn! It was actually pretty hot."

"Mon-El!" Slapping the frat boy, harder than I meant to, he winced. "Don't be silly. She wouldn't do that. You're over reacting."

Xxx

 **Lena's POV**

 _Are you trying to kill my sister or seduce her? Either way, you did a pretty good job of both. Haha. -A_

 _I did nothing out of the ordinary. -L_

 _Uh-huh. Hand on her lower back isn't out of the ordinary? You had Mike foaming at the mouth. -A_

 _Semantics. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting your sister soon. -L_

 _Yes, for lunch. We know. -A_

Hearing a soft knock, I placed my phone down. Opening the door, I smiled seeing the reporter. "Right on time. Come in." Taking the bag, I allowed Kara entrance. "How are you?"

"I'm well. You?" Looking around my penthouse, a soft gasp escaped her throat. "Wow. Your place is incredible!"

"Thank you. Normally, I'd give you a tour before we eat. Knowing you, you're starving, I'm sure." A blush tinted Kara's cheeks. "That's what I thought. It's nice out, we could have a picnic on the porch if you'd like."

"Sure! I'll take the food, if you'll get a blanket."

"Meet you out there." I watched as the blonde nearly skipped onto the balcony. Tossing a blanket over my shoulder, I brought a pitcher of fresh lemonade and two glasses out with me. "I hope you like lemonade."

"Yup. What else would you drink on a picnic?"

"Mimosas, for one." Carefully, I poured us each a glass while Kara spread out the blanket.

"That's more of a brunch drink."

I couldn't help but laugh at her child-like innocence. "True. I have a proposition to make…"

"Yeah?" Kara's face brightened with hope.

 _She knows something._ "The gentleman I introduced you to last night is putting a fundraiser together for the children's hospital. It's a medieval themed gala. Since I'm hosting it, he believes I should be the Queen. And any queen worth her salt knows she's nothing without a proper knight."

"Any idea who you're going to ask?"

 _She's so cute when she tries not to act excited._ "Well, I need someone loyal who can really play the part."

"Yeah…"

"We also need representation on this. Maybe CatCo would like an exclusive inside look…."

"Yeah. Good thinking..."

My brow creased. "Kara, you dork, I'm asking you to join me." _That smile will surly make my heart explode one day._ "Is that a yes?"

"Of course! But where will I get a knight outfit?" Her mind started to race until a deep blush burnt a path from the base of her neck to the top of her ears.

 _The only thing that could cause that deep of a flush would be her thinking about me in a gown. Oh, this will be fun._ "Leave the wardrobe to me."

"Okay." Kara's voice was nearly a whisper as she averted her eyes. "Will I have to call you 'Lady Lena?'"

"I personally like "your Majesty' or 'Queen Lena.'" A mischievous smirk made its way to my face only causing Kara's cheeks to become redder.

"Well, your Majesty, I look forward to serving you." Kara gave a quick bow before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Good to know, my dear Knight." Smiling sheepishly, Kara continued to eat. The rest of lunch was filled with laughs and talk about the change in how Alex and Astra treat Mike. The entire time I had to keep thoughts of destroying the boy at bay. _I hate the way he treats her. But from the look he gave me last night, he hates me just as much._

"Lena?" Kara finally got my attention. "You have that 'evil villain' look in your eyes. And the grin too. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Kara twitched under my gaze. "I promise."

Xxx

 **Kara's POV**

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Alex could hardly keep her amusement under control.

"I'm going to be Lena's knight at the gala." _Why does Alex find this so funny? Astra too._

"Alex, don't rain on Kara's parade. When else could she dress up and serve people?"

"Every night. As Supergirl." Alex deadpanned.

"Touché'. However, I meant with a beautiful woman by her side." Both Alex and I stared at my aunt. "Is it not custom to admire another woman on Earth?"

"N..no, it's not that. It's just….I never thought you…" I was honestly at a loss for words thinking that my aunt, of all people, might have also been with a woman.

"Kara, I had a few female partners before Non."

"Oh my God! No. We are not having this conversation!" Alex stepped between us and held her hand over my mouth. "No. The two of you can have this conversation when I am NOT here. I refuse to answer _those_ awkward questions again. I went though it once with Mom and Dad. I am _not_ doing it again."

"That was the most awkward Thanksgiving…" I tried fighting off laughing but failed.

"Yeah, you were just listening. Try answering the questions!" With each passing second, Alex's face turned more red.

Becoming serious, Astra spoke. "Well, either way, you may need to take your role as her knight very seriously. Lena is already a beautiful woman. Put her in a medieval dress and I'm sure suiters will come out of the woodwork." She paused sensing the change in me. "When is this…fundraiser?"

"In a few weeks. It'll take time to plan and get all the costumes ready."

"Gives you plenty of time to figure out how to speak in coherent sentences when you see Lena in a dress with a plunging neckline." Alex paused seeing my face pale. "Or better yet, in a corset!"

Xxx

Lena refused to let me see her dress until the day of the gala. Upon request by her Majesty, I arrived at the penthouse around five so we could be at the party by seven. With a smile, Lena welcomed me. "Excited to see your costume?"

 _I'm more excited to see yours._ "Yup!" Following the brunette to the guest room, there stood a mannequin with the chain woven armor and red cloak displayed. On the bed laid: a pair of pants, an undershirt, a belt, set of gloves, and a set of gauntlets. To finish the outfit, were black leather riding boots. "Wow."

"I hope you like it. While you get ready, I'm going to do the same. While yours has more pieces, it doesn't have a corset." All I could do was nod. I didn't trust my voice. It didn't take long to get dressed. The hardest part was getting the cloak buckle to stay in place. "I can help you if you need, my dearest knight." A seductive purr sent chills down my spine.

Turning slowly, my jaw slacked and my arms fell to my sides. "Rao…" _She looks absolutely fantastic. No. Not fantastic. Astonishing._ The tight fitting, black lace dress looked as if it were made for Lena. _Alex was right. I can't speak with that low of a neckline. Her whole chest is bare. Oh, what I wouldn't do to be that pendent._

"How do I look?" Sauntering towards me, an evil smirk played at pale lips. My mouth opened but no words would come. A soft laugh escaped the woman's throat when I stood there dumbfounded. "From your expression, I guess I look like a wench?"

"NO!" Lena's brow rose at my outburst. "I mean…you…you look incredible." My face started to burn.

"Thank you, Kara." Gently, Lena buckled the strap that went across my collarbone. "You look…," she paused, "lovely."

 _Her eyes darkened and her voice dropped an octave. She likes me in this. Don't look down. Don't look down. With those heels, she has just enough height on me._ "Th-thanks." I cleared my throat trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Thank you for inviting me."

"There's no one else I'd rather have by my side. Knight wise or reporter wise." Smoothing out the material, Lena let her hands rest a moment on my biceps before turning to walk away. "Come. We have a gala to rule."

As we entered, all eyes were on Lena. "You look lovely." Mr. Darcy smiled as he bowed. "And your knight looks fit for a Queen. Thank you again for hosting this, Miss. Luthor."

"Of course. It's for the children's hospital." Everyone was dressed the part. It was like a Renaissance time warp.

"A knight and a Queen. I think we found the host." Alex spoke as she looked us over. "You both look great."

"Thank you." Lena paused looking for Mike. "There's food, mead, wine," her jaw clenched when she finally saw him. "And water for the peasants." All of us cringed at the sudden change.

"What a shindig." Mon-El's knight costume looked cheap. His brow creased when he saw me. "Girl's weren't knights."

"This one is." Lena hissed as she stepped forward.

"Uh...let's go get food." Maggie nearly shoved Mon-El away, leaving Astra and Alex.

Alex cleared her throat. "I'm going to make sure Maggie doesn't kill him."

"Or you could let him perish." A sinister grin tugged at the C.E.O.'s lips. "Or not. It's up to you."

Smirking, my sister laughed. "Right. Okay. We're going to go. See you around guys."

"You both look lovely." Astra gave us one final glance before leaving.

"You really don't like him, do you?" My voice was quiet.

"Kara, my feelings towards him don't matter. It's how you feel that matters. If you want to be with him, then I'll support you. If you don't want to, I'll support you. For privacy's sake, let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay." I paused, "thank you, Lena."

"You're welcome, Kara. Now, Let us rule." Snaking her arm through mine, Lena pulled us towards the main crowd. "It's time to network."

Xxx

 **Astra's POV**

Throughout the entire gala, Kara never left Lena's side. It was good to see my niece laugh and be happy. _I've not seen her this happy since we lived on Krypton. Lena causes this. They must know how the other feels. It's clear to everyone._

"It's good to see her laugh, isn't it?" Alex spoke softly.

"It is, yes. Where's the boy?"

"Drunk at his apartment. I may or may not have dosed him with lead and had Maggie take him home. They need to spend as much time together as they possibly can."

"I agree."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mr. Darcy took the stage. "You have all voted for the best dressed. It is time for the winners to be announced. Before that though, it is my pleasure to announce that we raised twenty-five thousand for the children's hospital." Everyone applauded. "Alright, without further a due," opening the envelope, he smiled. "There's a tie for the winner of best dressed. Those two beautiful ladies are: Lena Luthor and her knight Kara Danvers."

Alex whistled and I clapped. "She's going to kill me anyway." The agent continued until they reached the stage.

"Congratulations." Mr. Darcy stepped aside as Lena and Kara bowed.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came out tonight. I know I appreciate it along with all the children at the hospital who couldn't be here tonight. Please, give a round of applause to all of those who donated and helped tonight happen."

Eventually, the crowd started to disperse and only the cleaning crew left. "You really know how to throw a party, Luthor."

"Thank you, Agent Danvers."

Kara came to stand by Lena's side beaming. "Thanks for coming guys. I hope you had a good time."

"We did." Alex and I spoke in unison.

Finally, it dawned on Kara someone was missing. "Oh, where's..."

Alex spoke before I could. "At home. He got sick and Maggie took him back to his place."

"Oh, I hope he's okay." Slight confusion was mixed with something else I couldn't quite place. Relief maybe.

"He'll be fine, Little One." I paused, "What will the two of you do now that you've come to rule National City?"

A nervous laugh bubbled up my niece's throat. "Well, my clothes are at Lena's so I have to go back there to change."

"It's quite late, you're welcome to stay. I have plenty of room." Lena's voice was business-like however her eyes were guarded. I just hope Kara noticed.

"Y-you don't mind?"

A warm smile curved the brunette's lips, "Not at all, my dear knight." A soft blush crept across Kara's cheeks.

"Well, it looks like you've got everything covered here. Astra and I are gonna go."

"Okay, night." After saying our goodbyes, Alex and I left the gala. Once inside the car, I wrote a small note for Alex.

 _We did it. Hopefully._

Taking the pen, she wrote back.

 _Yup._

Xxx

 **Lena's POV**

Arriving at my condo, we kicked off our shoes. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I hung our coats before heading towards the kitchen.

"What do you have in mind? I mean, I'm sure you're exhausted from tonight."

 _She's nervous._ "I am but I'm not ready for bed just yet. I'll make us some coco after we change."

Hazel eyes lit with the new information. "You drink hot chocolate?"

"I do on occasion. Meet back here in ten?"

"Sure."

With a final glance, I made my way towards the bedroom. _I've not had that much fun in a long time. I hope Kara enjoyed it as much as I did. I think she did. But I wonder what really happened to the frat boy. I don't think Alex would poison the boy but then she just might. Her aunt is in on whatever she's up to. That much is clear._

Entering the living room, I found Kara on the porch staring across the city. "It's a beautiful view."

"Mhm. It really is." Her voice was soft. "I had fun tonight. More fun than I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm sure Snapper has already told you when to have the exclusive on his desk?"

"Monday Morning nine sharp." She paused, "But I'm not going to think about that until tomorrow." We stood in silence just listening to the streets below until I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Kara, I know you. You're holding something back."

Biting her lip, she exhaled. "You're right, I am." Wringing her hands, the taller woman debated her options. "I'm just not sure what will happen once I tell you."

"You'll never know until you tell me." Wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, I drew her close. "You once told me that you're not going anywhere. I promise to make that same vow. No matter what you tell me."

Sniffling, Kara laughed. "Okay." When she began to tremble, I wrapped her in my arms fully to allow the terrified woman to cling to me. "I'm Supergirl. And I'm not happy. I put on a happy face for everyone else but I'm only really happy when I can be myself around you."

I hugged my friend as tightly as I could. "Thank you, Kara. For finally telling me." Cupping the back of Kara's head, I swayed us side to side trying to calm her. "It's okay. I'm not angry or upset. If anything, I'm relieved."

A few more sniffles. "What?"

"Now I don't have to worry about the fact that you hate vegetables. Although, I will worry when you're out fighting crime."

"I'll be fine knowing that you'll be my friend." Finally, Kara started to relax. We continued to stand there holding one another. _I want to be more than friends. I want you to come home to me every night. To sleep beside me and groan when my alarm goes off before daylight._ "I'm sorry for this."

Before Kara could pull away, I through my anxiety to the wind and pressed my lips against hers. The only reason the kiss broke was because a certain party started floating in the air. "You know, this would work out better if we were both on the ground."

Smiling into the kiss, Kara landed. "Sorry. I can't help it. I just..."

"Oh no, you can't stop now. You just what?" Cupping the woman's face, I tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I could only dream of what it would be like to kiss you and this was so much better." A deep blush covered the reporter's cheeks as I stroked them with my thumbs.

"I'm glad to make your dream come true. Let's go inside. It's getting cold. We can talk more in the morning." Taking the woman's hand, I led her to my bedroom. Noticing her anxiety, I chuckled softly. "Just to sleep. As far as everyone knows, you're dating monkey boy. I just want to hold you close and make sure that tomorrow morning when I wake up with you in my arms that tonight wasn't just a dream."

"I'll be here when you wake up." I gave Kara privacy and changed in the bathroom while she in the bedroom. Climbing into bed, Kara barley let me get comfortable before snuggling up to me. A strong arm laid across my hips as her forehead rested against my shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect." Tilting my head, I kissed Kara's hair. "Goodnight, Kara."

"Night, Lena." Gently, she placed a soft kiss on my shoulder. "Sleep tight."

"You as well."

xxx

 **Kara's POV**

The next morning, I woke to a slender arm wrapped around me. Remembering last night, I smiled. _I'm really in Lena's apartment. In her bed._ My body started to buzz remembering her kiss. _Golly. I want to feel that again._ Snuggling closer, I sighed. _This is perfect._

"Good morning." Lena's voice was raspy. _I never knew two words could set my body aflame._ An evil chuckle rumbled the woman's throat. "I felt that shiver, Girl of Steel." Dipping her head, Lena kissed my shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Mhm. How does French toast sound? Yes, with bacon." Before Lena pulled away, I placed a hand on her arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just…can we lay here a little longer?" Turning in the woman's embrace, I waited for any hesitation.

"As long as you'd like." Lena paused, "Or until I get a caffeine withdrawal headache." I snuggled into the C.E.O. more and nuzzled her neck. After kissing my forehead, Lena let her chin rest on top of my head.

Eventually, my stomach growled. "I guess that's our cue to get up?"

"Yeah…otherwise I get really cranky."

"That's the last thing we need: a hangry Super and a caffeine deprived Luthor." Sitting, Lena stretched. I was captivated seeing the woman who sat before me. No makeup, hair slightly messy, and in PJs. _She's breathtaking._ "What is it?"

 _Oh crap. She noticed._ "Uh…nothing." Looking away, I felt a deep blush creep up my neck to burn my ears.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Both just trying to wake up. "I'll clean up lat…" Lena paused as I zipped around the kitchen. A few seconds later, everything was spotless. "That's not fair."

Grinning, I refilled our cups. "Wanna sit on the balcony? It's not too hot yet."

"You read my mind." Sipping her coffee, Lena made her way towards the balcony to sit on the small couch. Hoping to not over stay my welcome, I didn't snuggle against her. Chuckling softly, Lena wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me close. "You like to snuggle. I found that out last night." Kissing my temple, she continued. "And I'm fine with that."

I felt myself getting lost in the slow rise and fall of Lena's chest until my phone rang. Groaning, I answered. _Great. It's him._ "Hey, Mike."

"Where are you?" His voice was demanding.

"I'm at Lena's. We got done at the party late. Look, I'll be home soon. We can talk over dinner. Be at my place around seven."

"Fine." With that, the call ended.

"Ass." I couldn't help but snort at Lena's tone. "I'm sorry. I just don't care for him."

"Yes, you along with Alex and my Aunt." Sighing, I tossed my phone on the table. "But, that won't matter much longer." Wrapping an arm around Lena's waist, I snuggled back into her. "I'm ending it tonight. Once I do, I'd like to invite you over for a proper date."

"That sounds lovely." She paused, "Although, you hesitated a moment. Why wouldn't you like to go out on a date?"

"Oh, I was just afraid that paparazzi might see us together. I mean, you have a reputation to uphold being the C.E.O. of L-Corp."

"I can see the headlines now. National City's Power Couple: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor." Tilting my chin upwards, Lena met my gaze. "I'd like you to write the story. Only if you want us to be public."

"Y-you'd be okay with that?"

"Of course, I would. I'll always be a social pariah because of my last name. And besides, there's rumors about my orientation buzzing around anyway. And people already theorize that we're a closeted couple. Why not just make the rumors true?" Gently, the C.E.O. kissed me before continuing. "What do you think? If you don't want to go public, I'm fine with that."

"I'll be the envy of National City." Lacing my fingers in silky locks, I kissed Lena again. This time, with more passion.

xxx

 **Alex's POV**

Leaving work, I got a cryptic text from Kara telling me to come to her place ASAP. Walking in, I spoke. "Hey, anyone home? Kara? Astra? Oh."

 _Had to run out for dinner. Cooking for us. Big news. BRB. -Kara_

"Alex?"

I gasped at the familiar voice. "Good God. Astra, you and Kara are going to give me a heart attack one day." Holding the note, I continued. "You have any idea what this big news is?"

"No. All I know is Kara was quite happy earlier when we trained. She wouldn't tell me anything besides having dinner." She paused, "Here she is."

"Good. You're here. Mon-El will be here in about an hour so I need to start cooking soon."

Astra and I shared a glance. "Okay, Kara, what's up? You're overly excited and you said you had big news. What is it?"

Kara nearly bounced with anticipation. "We kissed."

"You and Lena?" _I'm happy for her but there's something else._

"Yup!"

"And?" Thankfully, Astra is on the same page.

"She's knows I'm Supergirl."

"Kara!" Astra and I spoke in unison.

"She's fine with it. And she'll keep my secret." Kara started unloading the bags as I paced back and forth. "Alex, trust me. Lena won't betray me."

"But she's…" _I know Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are perfect but I'm not sure about Lena Luthor and Supergirl._

"A Luthor, I know." Kara became serious. "Alex, Lena has saved us countless times. She's put the city before herself. She's done nothing to make us doubt that she's not on our side."

"Little One has a point, Alex. Lena has shown on several occasions that she is on our side."

"Thank you, Aunt Astra."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I exhaled slowly. "True. And I've seen how head over heels she is for you. I trust your judgement," she paused. "On this. Now, what will you do about frat boy?"

"I'm dumping him tonight. And then next week, Lena and I will have a proper first date. It's up to me if I want us to be in the press or not. Lena is fine with it either way. She just wants what's best for me."

"Wow." Part of me was surprised that Lena would make her life harder by being open about being in a non-heterosexual relationship since she's the face of her company. _It shows just how much she cares about Kara._

"Do you love her, Little One?" Astra became serious.

"I…I think so. Yeah. I mean, she makes my days so much better. Just seeing her name in a magazine brings joy to me. Seeing her face, even if it's just a picture, makes my heart race."

"You've got it bad. I'm happy for you though." I wrapped my sister in a strong hug. "Alright, you start cooking and I'll pour the wine. Half tempted to call Maggie and let her see the fireworks."

"Alex!" Kara threw a dishtowel at me. "Be nice. I'm about to break his heart."

"So? He's an ass."

An hour passed quickly and frat boy came strolling in. "Hey babe." He went to kiss Kara but she turned her head so he only got her cheek. It was clear that even that action caused her discomfort. "What's up, sexy?"

"I'm going to barf." Maggie groaned and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Top me off?" I pushed my glass towards the bottle. "Thanks."

"So, what's this all about?" Mon-El sat at the table. "Looks delish." He didn't wait for Kara and Astra to sit before digging in. Which only made Astra want to kill him more.

Taking a deep breath, Kara just blurted it out. "I'm breaking up with you. You're rude, disrespectful, and we're just not a match."

Mon-El's hand stopped midway to his mouth. "What?"

"I'm breaking up with you." Kara's voice was a bit stronger this time.

Grinning, Mon-El laughed. "You're joking." When no one joined in his laughter, he became nervous. "You're…you're really breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I am. We're done after dinner. I know how much you _loathe_ my cooking. So, I wanted you to have one last meal at my apartment."

"I never…." _He's starting to sweat now. This is getting interesting._

"I heard what you said at the bar to your buddies. Not all of them are pigs."

"Fine!" Slamming his fists on the table, he stood. "I hate your cooking. Your constant belittling of me! And not to mention your cheating!"

"Excuse me?!" Astra, Maggie, and I were ready to pounce if things got too heated. Not that Kara can't take care of herself. Alien or not, she's my little sister.

"You don't think I don't see the way you look at her?" Mon-El hissed. "Every time Lena's name pops up on your phone, your eyes light up. Every time she needs something, you drop everything and go to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jumping ship Karmel and going to…to SuperCorp!"

"You're right! I am leaving you for her!"

 _Boom goes the dynamite._ When nothing was said, I was afraid Kara was going to use her heat vision. "I think, Mon-El, you need to leave. Anything you have here will be taken to the bar."

"No. Just burn it." Huffing, he left slamming the door so hard it fell off the hinges.

"Little One, are you okay?" Astra's voice was tender.

Taking in a long, steady breath, Kara exhaled slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. Much better. I feel like a weight has been lifted off me."

"I'll get my tool kit and fix this." Maggie and I leaned the door back upright. "It'll give you all time to chat in house…or family. I'll be right back."

Once she was gone, I spoke. "You're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's finish eating and then I'll call Lena and tell her the good news."

Xxx

 **Lena's POV**

Scrolling through progress reports, I thought about last night. _I've not slept beside someone in years. Kara seemed so fragile when I held her. The Girl of Steel fragile._ Hearing "Holding Out for A Hero," I smiled. "I was just thinking about you."

"You were?"

 _She sounds surprised?_ "Of course. How's the best reporter in National City doing?" _I know she's blushing. With that cute sheepish smile._

"I'm great. I just wanted to talk to you and give you the good news. I broke things off with Mike. I wanted you to know."

"Thank you for telling me." I paused, feeling vulnerable. _It's okay, Lena. Calm down. Breathe._ "It means a lot."

"Well, you're…going to be my…girlfriend soon." I couldn't help but laugh. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"Because I know you have that goofy, sheepish grin that melts my heart. I'm proud to be the soon to be girlfriend of Kara Danvers. Have you given any thought about going public? If not, I understand."

"I want to go public. But, what about your company? You're the face of L-Corp. Being in a gay relationship might…"

"Kara, you have nothing to worry about. L-Corp will withstand. Besides, you mean more to me than my company." When Kara didn't say anything, I became nervous. "Kara? Are you still there?"

Sniffling, a choked laugh escaped the reporter's throat. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just…I know how much L-Corp means to you and then what you said…"

"Well, I meant every word of it." An unfamiliar warmth spread through my chest. Something I've never felt before. The closest I could think was finally getting an equation correct and a machine not blowing up in my face.

"Hey, uhm…I know it's kinda late but…do you want to…come over? F-for a movie or something?"

The longer I didn't answer, the more I knew Kara was biting her lip. "I'd love to. Be over soon. Should I bring anything?"

"Just your gorgeous self and some PJs."

"Well, Miss. Danvers, I think that could be arranged." Hearing a shudder over the phone, I chuckled. "Does a certain reporter like when I call her "Miss. Danvers?"" Knowing the effect my voice had on the Super, I could only imagine how flustered she was getting.

A nervous laugh bubbled up the woman's throat. "I…I'll see you soon."

"Until then." Ending the call, I packed a small overnight bag and called my driver. "I know it's late, but could you pick me up?"

"Of course, Miss. Luthor. Be there in ten."

Getting the text alert that Mathew was here, I locked up and went downstairs. "Thank you for picking me up."

"No problem, Miss. Luthor. Where to?"

"Kara Danvers' place, please."

"Yes, ma'am." The drive was a quiet one until we arrived. "Miss. Luthor, you have nothing to worry about. I've been your driver for years now. You know I won't say a word about you and Miss. Danvers. I'm just glad to see you happy. My word is my law. And I won't say a word."

Relief washed over me. "Thank you, Mathew. I know you're trust worthy but…"

"With your family, I understand. Have a lovely night. When you want me to pick you up, let me know."

"Will do. Have a lovely night." Tipping the man, I made my way towards Kara's door. As I waited for her to answer, I noticed that the paint was chipped.

"Hey! Come on in." Stepping aside, Kara allowed me entrance.

"Why is the paint chipped? Did Mike hurt you?" Rage started to bubble inside me.

"No! Lena, nothing bad happened. No one was hurt besides my door. No need to go all Queen Lena on him and chopping his head off."

Narrowing my eyes made the blonde squirm. "Oh no, Queen Lena is reserved for only one person." I took a step closer, entering Kara's personal space until my lips were a whisper from hers. "One particular knight." Kissing her quickly, I moved away playfully. "As long as he didn't hurt you, I won't kill him."

Clearing her throat, Kara spoke. "Or have him killed?" Only turning more flushed when her voice cracked.

"If someone was to hurt you, I'd deal with them personally." With a wink, I took a seat. "Where's your aunt?"

"She went to bed already." Plopping down beside me, Kara snuggled into my embrace. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine." Kissing Kara's temple, I relaxed. _This is how relationships are supposed to be. Comfortable, relaxed, caring. I'm so lucky._

Settling on _R.E.D._ , we watched the action unfold in a comfortable silence. "Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so good with a gun? When we first met, you shot Corbin and didn't flinch."

"I'm a skilled markswoman. I'm a regular at a private range."

"Oh."

 _She's uncomfortable about it._ "I can take you, if you'd like."

"I'm not a fan of guns." Her voice was soft. "But, I think that's because they've only been used for violence around me. I think if it was used for defense, it'd be different."

"I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Pulling back, Kara met my gaze. "No, no. I want to. When do you go next?"

"Well, you have that article due Monday…"

"It won't take long. Maybe a few hours. We could still go tomorrow if you're free."

 _She's nearly pleading. I know I'm busy but this is important to her._ "I'm free. I'll have my driver pick us up and take us. Maybe after breakfast?"

"Sounds great." Kara paused realizing what I said. "Wait, you want to stay the night?" The skittish blonde searched my eyes for any doubt.

"If that's alright with you." Tucking a stray curl behind Kara's ear, I continued. "I enjoyed waking up with you in my arms. And it's always better cooking breakfast for two. Even if one of them could eat you out of house and home." _There's the sheepish look again. Melting my heart._

"I enjoyed it too." Once again, Kara snuggled into me as closely as she could.

Xxx

 _Waking up with Kara in my arms is addicting. My arm is asleep but I love the smell of her hair. Her warmth. Her everything._ Every muscle in my body tensed thinking about what this could mean. _Oh God. Am I falling in love with her? Shit. I might be._

"Lena?" Kara's voice was groggy. "What's wrong? Your heart is racing."

"I..." _I will not lie to this woman. I'm about to have a relationship with her. A healthy one. I can't afford to screw this up._ "I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

 _She's so innocent._ "Something about…" _How to put this and not scare her off?_ "Something I've not felt before. Everything is okay. I promise." Kissing Kara's forehead, I nuzzled her hair. "I think I hear your aunt."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Okay. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. But I will be. When I'm ready, you'll be the first to know."

"Good." Kissing me quickly, Kara sat up to stretch. I watched in awe as her muscles flexed. She shuddered when I ran my fingers up her back. Chill bumps covered her arms. Leaning up, I kissed her shoulder softly, up her neck, and finally her hairline. Kara's breathing became shallow and soft moans escaped her lips. "Lena…"

"I know. Your aunt is in the other room and it's far too soon. I've just wanted to do that for a long time."

Turning, there was shock in the reporter's eyes. "You have?"

"Since we first became friends. Back then, when we first met, it was just attraction. Now, it's much more than that. But we have plenty of time to talk."

"Lena…" Kara's voice trailed off as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Ssshhh." _She's just as terrified as I am. Probably falling just as fast._ "Don't you dare start crying. Even if they're happy tears."

Laughing, Kara agreed. "Let's get some food and coffee. The last thing I want is a caffeine deprived Lena."

Xxx

 **Astra's POV**

 _If they keep on like this, one of them will ask the other to marry the other. I'm glad they're both so happy together. It's nice knowing Little One will be happy. I just hope it lasts._ Pulling down two mugs, I poured coffee into each and set out the creamer. "Good morning, girls."

Kara and Lena froze since my back was to them. "Super hearing. Right." Clearing her throat nervously, Lena took Kara's hand forcing her to move again. "Good morning, Astra."

"Good morning, Lena. Coffee is ready. I'm about to leave shortly for work."

"I don't want to run you off." The C.E.O. stirred her coffee and sipped the steamy liquid.

"Trust me, you're not. I would love to have breakfast with you both and hear about your relationship, but, I got called in." I tried to portray my sincerity the best I could without being condescending. "Why don't you have dinner with us tonight?"

"Yes, dinner sounds great."

 _It's about time she chimes in._ "You're always welcome here." I wanted to add more but Kara was nearly about to panic.

"Dinner sounds great. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Giving Kara and Lena privacy, I got ready for work and left quickly. Entering the D.E.O., Alex spotted me immediately. "Why are you so happy?"

"Kara had a visitor."

The brunette's brow creased. "Aliens don't get per…" Then it hit her. "Oh. That…really?"

"Mmhmm. They're so sweet together. We did it. They're going to a private gun range today and tonight she's coming for dinner."

An amused grin tugged at the Agent's lips. "How do you know all of this?"

"I may have listened in on their conversation last night as they ignored a movie."

"Of course, you did."

"Oh, and we have nothing to worry about when it comes to Lena betraying Kara." I paused, "Lena was about three seconds from killing Mon-El when she thought he hurt our Little One."

"Luthor's got teeth. And you know Kara will kill anyone else who calls her "Little One" besides you. So, you can call her that. I'll continue to call her little sis and not be lasered to death."

"You're coming tonight, correct?"

"Duh. A chance to pick on Kara and see the gay panic? Hell yeah!"

Xxx

 **Kara's POV**

As I watched Lena shoot, I felt my body temperature skyrocket. _She's so powerful to begin with but then you add a weapon and she reaches a new level. Golly. Oh, now she's just showing off._ "You're amazing at this."

"Thank you, Kara." Placing the gun on the table, she stepped back. "Would you like to try?"

"Uh…s-sure."

"Come here." Taking me by the shoulders, Lena positioned me. "Okay, you're going to want to hold a gun like this." I mimicked the stance she did and felt silly holding an imaginary gun. "Good. Now, always point down range." Carefully, Lena placed the gun in my hands and took a step behind me. "Cup the handle and keep a tight grip." She paused, "Not tight enough to break it please. Relax a little." Gently, Lena moved my arms to where I needed to be and nudged my ankles further apart. "Now, breathe, clock, aim, and fire. Do not close your eyes."

"Okay…" I tried not to get lost in the feeling of Lena pressed against my back making sure I was holding the gun correctly. Her perfume filled my senses. _I want to impress her. She did so well._ Doing as instructed, I pulled the trigger. Jumping slightly at the kickback.

"You're fine. A little high and to the left. Try again." All I did was nod. "That's it. Good job." Once I was done, I placed the gun down and stepped back. "That's great for a first try. Fast learner as always."

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks burn at Lena's compliment. "I had a great teacher."

We stayed at the range for nearly two hours before heading back to Lena's. As we entered her building, I heard cameras snap and I sighed. "We're going to be in the papers again."

"Hmm?" Pushing open her door, Lena allowed me entrance.

"Paparazzi snapped our photos again." Hanging my coat, I waited for Lena's.

"Oh, I don't even hear the cameras anymore. I guess I'm so used to being under the media's attention I just block it out." Lena paused, "Unless I'm under the watchful eye of a certain reporter. Then I'm hyper focused on whatever I do and she does."

"Oh, really?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." Wrapping her arms around my waist, Lena pulled me close. "But I've come to enjoy it actually. Because I know exactly what to do that drives her crazy." Lena's voice dripped with seduction causing me to shiver. "Just like this." Shivering, I wrapped my arms around Lena's neck. I got revenge by lightly tracing her hairline. Seeing the business woman shudder from something I did was addictive. I wanted to see it again. "You always were a fast learner," leaning forward, she whispered into my ear. "Miss. Danvers."

An actual whimper escaped my lips causing the business woman to chuckle. You're just evil."

"But in the best way." Placing a kiss under my earlobe, Lena stepped back. "I need to shower before dinner. I smell like gun powder. And someone needs to start on that article."

"Fine. I'll work on it."

"Don't let your mind wander too far." With a wink, Lena disappeared into the master bedroom.

Realizing what she meant, I groaned internally. Taking a seat, I pulled out my notebook and a pen. Staring at the blank page, I tapped my pen trying to stay focused. _She's going to kill me one day. And great. Now I can't think about anything besides her in the shower._ Leaning back into the couch, images of a very naked Lena Luthor filtered through my mind. Covered in soap with hot water running down all of the curves I want to explore. Feeling my body buzzing, I bit my lip. _I'm horrible. I shouldn't be thinking about her like this._

Just as Lena was about to run her tongue over my abs, my phone rang. Jumping, I answered. "H-hello?"

"Kara? Your voice is deeper and…husky. Please tell me Lena isn't kissing down your neck and making you answer the phone in some weird torture game."

I whimpered silently at the thought. "N-no. W-what's up, Alex?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to touch base and see if I needed to bring anything tonight. I know I acted rude earlier." She paused, "I just want you to be happy and safe. The more I think about it, Lena is perfect for you."

"Thanks. I'm glad you agree. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. So, if Lena wasn't tormenting you, what _were_ you thinking about? Hmmm? Was my little sister having naughty thoughts about her girlfriend?" My lack of response gave her my answer. "I knew it!"

"I…I…" _My face is turning so red right now. I know it. Geez._ "I can't help it."

"It's normal, Kara. You're attracted to Lena and want to explore certain aspect of her. And vice versa."

"Yeah, I just don't know when or how to bring it up. I mean, come on. It's Lena. I just learned how to create a full, coherent sentence around her a few months ago. And even when she glances at me I get all goofy and nervous. How am I ever supposed to bring up a conversation about intercourse?"

"Okay, for one, just call it sex. It's normal and a need. Lena seems like the type who will take things as slow as you want. She really likes you. If you're not ready for something, she's not going to push you."

"Yeah, that's one thing I love about her." The realization of what I said knocked the air from my lungs.

"Love?"

"I…I gotta go." Ending the call, I suddenly became aware of a certain brunette leaning in the doorframe. "Lena…I…"

"You love me?" _She looks terrified._ All I could do was nod and look at the floor. _I just scared her off. I just know it._ "Kara," stopping before me, Lena tilted my chin upwards. "Don't be afraid." Sitting beside me, she took my hands in hers. "I love you, too. I've never felt this before so I was scared to say it first. Not to mention, we just started dating." Her voice trailed off.

"I've known it for a while now. I just never said it out loud until now."

"Because you didn't want to scare me off?" All I did was nod. "Come here." Pulling me into her arms, Lena kissed my temple. "You won't. And when it comes to sex, we can take things as slowly as you need. Okay?"

"Thank you." Turning my face, I kissed Lena with a newfound adoration.

It only took seconds for the kiss to heat up before Lena pulled away. "Okay, I need to stop or I may go back on what I just said about taking things slowly." Clearing her throat, she stood. "I'm going to go get dressed and finish getting ready."

Laughing, I watched as the flustered C.E.O. walked away. Glancing down, I bit my lip when I saw the woman's curvaceous behind. _Golly this woman will kill me._

Xxx

 **Alex's POV**

It was finally time for the lovebirds to come for dinner. "Now, be nice Alex. I know you love to tease Kara." Astra tried being serious but she secretly enjoyed the gay panic too.

"I'll be as nice as I possibly can." _It physically hurt to say that._ Hearing the lock turn, I spoke. "And it begins..."

"Alex," Astra warned.

Kara stopped in her tracks when she saw Astra and I waiting for them. "Uh, h-hey guys."

"Dinner will be ready shortly. It's good to see you again, Lena."

"You as well, Astra." The C.E.O.'s attention moved towards me. "Alex, how are you?"

"Great. You?" _Kara knows I'm planning something. I love seeing her mentally freak out._

"I'm well. Is there anything I can help with?" Lena hung hers and Kara's coats.

"Did you have fun at the range?" Entering the kitchen, I poured us all a glass of wine. "Wine?"

"Sure." They spoke in unison. Blushing, Kara continued. "I had fun. Lena's really good."

"Mmhmm. I saw her stance when she shot Corbin. Quick on your feet, Luthor."

"Thank you." Each took the offered glass and took a seat at the table since there was nothing they needed to do. "For someone who doesn't like guns, Kara did well. I knew she was a quick learner from the first time we met."

"I bet you knew a lot about Kara the first time you met. Especially after the first solo interview." _Kara's going to kill me. But her expression is priceless._

Realizing what I was up to, Lena joined in. "Oh, yes. I learned quite a bit. However, I learned much more about our little Kara after her first solo piece on me." Mischief gleamed in the brunette's eyes as she wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders. Gently, she ran her fingertips along my sister's bicep causing her to shiver. "So innocent and nervous."

The woman's voice dripped with seduction and started to make me uncomfortable. "Yeah, well…uhm…" Clearing my throat, I tried not to fidget. _Geez. She really can't help herself around Kara, can she?_

"Time for dinner." Gaining our attention, Astra finished setting the food on the table. Of course, Lena and Kara sat beside one another. "Where are you from, Lena?"

"My mother was Irish. While I wasn't raised in Ireland, I consider myself Irish. Once I found that out, I did a lot of research about my heritage. When I'm comfortable around a person, or exhausted, the accent comes out."

"That explains a few things…"

"Alex!"

"What? I meant, Lena has an accent every once in a while. How she says certain vowels is different. Not that it's a bad thing. Why do you hide it?"

"My mother made me. When I took over the company, I got a lot of push back because I'm a woman. If the media found out I wasn't a full blooded American, that push back would be magnified. As for your next question, I don't particularly care. I know that if Kara and I come out as a couple, I'll get negative feedback but she means more to me than those shareholders."

"Wow." I was speechless. _She really does care about Kara. Far more than I thought._

The rest of the night was filled with small talk and laughs. It was nearly midnight when Lena decided she needed to go. "It's getting late and I have a meeting at nine thirty." Sliding into her coat, she continued. "How does lunch sound? If it's pretty, we can eat outside at that café' you enjoy so much."

" _I_ enjoy so much? More like _you_ enjoy their coffee and that gross kale sandwich thing you always order." Smiling, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's neck. "Sounds great."

"At least now I don't have to worry about force feeding you kale to keep you alive." Pulling my sister close, the business woman continued. "But I am jealous you can eat whatever you want and not gain an ounce. See you tomorrow." Their goodnight kiss lasted a little longer than one should until I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, Alex." Kara smiled sheepishly. "Night, Lena."

"Goodnight, Kara." With that, the woman left.

When I knew she was out of earshot, I snorted. "You're so head over heels it's disgusting." Wrapping an arm around Kara's neck, I gave her a noogie. "My little sis is in love."

"Alex! Let me go! Come on!" Kara's squirming only caused me to tighten my grip.

"Now children…" Astra tried to be serious but failed miserably.

xxx

 **Lena's POV**

Since I had been rather distracted the past few days, I decided to work half the day in the office. _I'm happy. Truly happy. I've not felt this way before._ Chuckling inwardly, I mentally kicked myself for falling so quickly for the reporter. Leaning back in my chair, I thought back on the past months. _When did I fall in love with her? Was it during one of our interviews or lunches? It dawned on me the second she started dating Mike._ Feeling my blood pressure rise, I took a few steady breaths. _All that matters now is that we're together._

Lunch time came and sure enough Kara was right on time. "Are you ready for lunch?" Looking up, I smiled at the reporter.

"Me? Hungry? Naaahh." She paused, "I'm always hungry."

Since no one was around, I took the opportunity to mess with my new girlfriend. "Well, maybe eventually you'll be hungry for something not on everyone's menu." I paused leaning closer. "I know I am."

"Wha-ooph." I tried not to laugh as Kara walked straight into a waiting chair. "You're so mean."

"But in a loveable way." Allowing her to enter the elevator first, I took a chance to take in the woman's gorgeous figure. _So strong and yet she looks so delicate. Until she's in a sleeveless shirt. Mmmm, those arms._

"Lena?"

Snapping out of my very dirty daydream, I spoke quickly. "Yes?"

Kara's eyes narrowed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing that can be spoken of in public." I winked before exiting the doors into L-Corp's main lobby leaving a flushed blonde in my wake. Hurried footsteps caught up to me as I walked out the front doors. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Y-you didn't. Well, not in a bad way…I guess." That adorable crinkle formed between Kara's eyebrows.

"If you want me to cool it, as Alex would say, I will."

"No, I…I like the flirting." Looking down at her feet, Kara smiled sheepishly. "It's just…are you sure about us being public?"

"I am, yes. That's why I have no qualms about dining outside. National City has often wondered about my personal tastes and I finally found someone I want to share that spotlight with. Only if you're okay with that."

"The power couple of National City."

"Exactly." Taking the woman's hand, I entwined our fingers bringing her knuckles to my lips. The sound of cameras clicking followed us all the way to the café and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
